In wired digital communication, there are so-called retry counters. These retry counters determine how frequently a telegram is repeated before the communication is considered to be perturbed.
For each type of communication, a compromise is today made between the number of tolerable individual communications and the required reaction time to an occurring communication fault and this is implemented in the form of a fixed retry counter in the firmware or as a variably pre-adjustable retry counter. During the run time of the system this counter is not changed by the system itself.
The required or tolerable retry counter must be determined and is then fixedly preset.